


Jeans

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's jeans are torn, and Sean happens to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

__Turn the radio up for that sweet sound  
Hold me close never let me go  
Keep this feelin’ alive  
Make me lose control  
Baby_ _

_When I look in your eyes, I go crazy  
Fever’s high with the lights down low  
Take me over the edge  
Make me lose control  
Baby, baby_

 _Eric Carmen- Make Me Lose Control_

  
Sean sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair, listening to the radio. He’d found an oldies station that suited his taste, and grinned when he anticipated Elijah’s inevitable reaction. He hated most of the music that Sean loved best. Billy Joel made him retch. And as for Elton John… , well his thoughts on Elton would be better left unspoken. But this song… THIS song… even a modern music connoisseur like Elijah might appreciate.

Sean’s eyes were closed, absorbing the lyrics, but he heard the door open, knew it was Elijah, and smiled. “Is that room service?”

“Yes, sireee, it surely IS,” piped Elijah, bending over Sean’s chair, both hands pressed against the wooden arms. “And just what kind of service can I offer you tonight, Mr. Astin, sir.”

“I have several ideas with regard to that,” Sean said, grinning. He laughed as his arms reached to encircle Elijah’s waist, then stretched further, trying to capture him as Elijah backed away. “Hey! C’mere, you!”

Elijah still backpedaled, laughing. “I’m starved, buddy! And I want a shower. Will you order us some grub while I clean up?” He hesitated a moment, his head lifted. “And what the FUCK is that noise?” He bent toward Sean conspiratorially and whispered, “Please notice that I don’t call it music.”

“Wait!” Sean said a bit breathlessly. “Wait, Lij. Come back for a just second. OK?” He looked up at Elijah almost pleadingly. “Please, baby?”

Elijah smiled slowly and wandered back to the chair. He stood between Sean’s legs and snickered. “Well, I must say I’m not entirely unhappy with the position.” He crept forward until his groin was only inches from Sean’s face.

Sean eased back and glanced up at him. “Did you know that [your jeans are ripped?](http://www.sean-astin.net/raks_stuff/jeans.jpg)” One finger was already exploring the wide tear at the thigh.

 

“Why, no! They ARE? Do tell!”

“Definitely ripped,” Sean said solemnly, shaking his head in mock dismay. “Definitely, definitely ripped.”

“Doing “Rainman” now are we?” Elijah enquired.

“Oh, yeah,” Sean said. “BIG holes here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sean murmured, as his right hand slid into the wide tear over Elijah’s left thigh. His voice dropped a register, suddenly softer, more sensual, more erotic. “They’re torn… right here…” His fingers slid under Elijah’s boxers, moved slowly up his thigh, then stopped and caressed the satiny skin in slow, languid circles. After a moment his hand, very slowly, emerged. “Torn…,” Sean whispered, looking up at Elijah.

The blue eyes narrowed slightly, staring into his with a passionate intensity that took Sean’s breath. ‘God, he’s gorgeous!’ he thought, lowering his head to hide the flush that crept over his cheeks.

Elijah’s voice was low. “You gonna to do something about that hole, Seanie baby?”

“Well, gee, I dunno. Let me examine it more closely.”

Elijah burst out laughing. “You want to examine my HOLE?? Awww… Sean, how sweet of you!”

Sean glanced up quickly and snorted back a laugh. “Cute, Elwood. Very cute. But it remains to be seen if your hole is worth examining.”

Sean’s left arm slid around Elijah’s waist, tugging him close. “And…,” Sean drawled slowly. “…you have more than one tear in these jeans, you know. There’s a smaller one, too. Right here…”

Elijah’s breath caught as he felt Sean’s finger touch a spot on his jeans just below his zipper.

“Gee!” Elijah murmured. “Wonder how THAT happened.”

“Beats me,” Sean said. “All I know is… it happened in a damned convenient spot.” His finger slid across the smaller hole, then wriggled into it slightly. It wasn’t a gaping tear like the hole over Elijah’s thigh. But its location was provocative, and Sean could feel his heart starting to pound.

If he slid his finger in just an inch, he could almost reach the very top of Elijah’s thigh. And if he could get his finger in a bit more, he could reach….

Elijah gasped as Sean’s finger moved against his thigh. There were a few threads managing to stay connected across the small tear and Sean only hesitated for a moment before breaking them so that he could insert his finger completely. “There,” he muttered.

His finger touched the bottom of Elijah’s briefs, then slid under. An inch to the left and he felt the softness of Elijah’s balls beneath his index finger. Elijah gasped again as Sean moved the tip of his finger, sliding it slowly across the soft skin. His head fell forward to press against Elijah’s shirt. His arm tightened, pulling Elijah closer.

Elijah felt his knees begin to tremble. He rested his hand on Sean’s broad shoulder while the other stroked Sean’s curls. His eyes slowly closed and he drew in a long, shuddering inhale.

“Hey,” he breathed as Sean’s finger inched a bit higher. “I thought I was supposed to service YOU.”

“Later.”

“Later, big guy?” Elijah teased. “LATER?”

“Gonna tell you a secret,” Sean whispered, his finger dancing across incredibly soft skin. “You already ARE servicing me.” He pushed his finger in further, his head pressed against Elijah’s stomach, trying to reach higher… higher... seeking.

“Damn,” Sean whispered under his breath.

“Can’t quite reach what you’re after?”

“No,” Sean murmured. “I can’t.” His finger inched higher.

Breath hitching in his chest, Elijah’s fingers clenched convulsively in Sean’s hair. “Jesus, Sean,” he gasped. “There ARE other ways to get where you want to go.”

“I know.” Sean’s voice was hoarse and Elijah could feel his hands shaking.

“Well then?” Elijah asked, trying to shove him back. “Sean! C’mon, man. We don’t get that much time to be together this way. Don’t waste it.”

Sean’s face still leaned into his stomach, and Elijah could feel it shaking back and forth, finger still gently weaving… caressing. His voice was muffled. “I dreamed about this.”

“You dreamed about…” Elijah said slowly, confused. ‘You dreamed about my jeans?” A grin spread across his face, but he quickly forced it away. “Did you, Sean?”

He felt the sigh. Saw the broad shoulders rise and fall with it. And, regretfully, the sensual caressing of his balls suddenly ceased as Sean leaned back and pulled his finger out of the hole in Elijah’s jeans.

“How weird is that?” He asked, looking up at Elijah. “I did! I dreamed about these jeans and about sticking my hand into the holes.”

“And then you woke up with a massive hardon and shagged Chris half senseless!” Elijah teased.

“Elijah!” Sean laughed. “I don’t think of you and make love to Chris.”

“Relax, Irish. I was just kidding.”

“I know.” Blushing, he leaned in again to kiss Elijah’s stomach. “When I want you I can’t even think of anyone else, let alone touch anyone else… even her.”

Sean’s blush forced another giggle from Elijah’s throat. “Seanie,” he crooned. “God, don’t you know how sweet you are? Don’t you know how much I love you for stuff like this? That you’d dream about the holes in my jeans?”

Sean glanced at him ruefully, then pushed him, gently, out of the way and stood up. He walked to the dresser, muttering, “Less about the holes than about plugging them with my hand. ” He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and laid next to his keys.

Elijah threw him a smile, as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the chair Sean had just vacated. “Still sweet, though.” He walked to the bed and fell onto it, still fully dressed. “C’mere, you” he murmured, holding out his arms to Sean, his fingers wriggling, beckoning Sean nearer.

Sean took a hesitant step, then glanced at Elijah as he lay on the bed. Even fully dressed, his beauty took Sean’s breath. The aching desire within him flared and leapt and he slowly closed his eyes, shutting out the vision. He lay his hand on the dresser top, needing to feel something solid and unyielding, and heard the coins from his pocket move as his trembling fingers touched them. He sometimes feared the very storm he invoked. Feared listening to his body rather than his heart.

“Sean?”

His eyes flew opened and the hand on the dresser suddenly clenched into a fist as he stared at Elijah. “Yeah… right here,” he whispered.

The hunger in his eyes took Elijah’s breath, but he knew that when Sean wanted anything that badly, especially him… he held back. He watched Sean carefully. He knew the signs. Knew the body language and the look in his eyes. He knew how to spot it, and he knew what it meant. Sean didn’t trust feelings that got too raw. Too passionate. Echoes from a distant past still caused him to instinctively recoil. But, there was a healing for this pain. And Elijah knew what it was.

“C’mon, babe,” he coaxed. “Come be with me. We’ve waited a long time to have a night together. You’re the one who got me all turned on when I tried to slow down long enough to shower and eat. You can’t just stand there.” His arms were still outstretched and after another moment, Sean gave him a slow smile and walked to the bed.

“That must have been some dream!”

Sean nodded, kicking his shoes to the side of the room. “It was!” He glanced at Elijah. “I ripped the jeans.”

“In the dream?” Elijah squeaked. “Really?”

Sean nodded, looking decidedly embarrassed. He sighed and pulled his tshirt over his head. “Ripped them right off you.”

“Sounds hot,” Elijah murmured, watching his lover undress, feeling the ache of longing slowly expand in his groin, making him bite down on a whimper.

Sean paused, his hand at the waist of his jeans. “It was,” he breathed, unsnapping and unzipping them. “It was hot as fuck.” His thumbs hooked in the waistband and pushed, shoving his boxers and jeans down far enough that he could kick them aside.

He sat on the side of the bed, totally naked. His finger instantly slid into the large hole above Elijah’s knee. His eyes sought Elijah’s. “You have too many clothes on, Elwood.”

“Thought you wanted me to leave these on so you could rip them off me,” Elijah purred. He leaned on his elbow and stretched his other hand to stroke Sean, savoring the smooth power of his muscled arm.

Sean shrugged. “Nope. Not gonna rip them off you. That was a dream.” He bent and kissed the bulge under Elijah’s zipper, smiling when he heard a quick intake of breath from above him, and felt the fingers against his arm suddenly claw at his skin.

“This is reality. And fact is, jeans don’t rip that easy. I’d be afraid of hurting you.”

“Let me help then,” Elijah said softly. He reached for the snap on his jeans only to have Sean bat his fingers away as he eased himself onto the bed, lying between Elijah’s legs, his lips just above the zipper.

“I’ll take care of that,” he mumbled… his mouth sliding up the length of Elijah’s erection feeling the rough denim beneath his tongue.

“MMMmuhhh…” Elijah moaned. “Fuck, Sean… that’s… that’s.. oh god!” He bit his lip as Sean exhaled hot air against the hardness of his arousal. And before he could catch his breath to say anything more, Sean’s hand slid fully into the large hole over Elijah’s thigh.

“Sean,” Elijah gasped. “C’mon… Seanie…” He tugged gently on Sean’s curls to get his attention, and when the green eyes stared into his Elijah growled down at him. “Baby, take them off me. Rip them off if you like. If it’ll make your dream come true. But get them off me somehow. OK?”

“Impatient little thing, aren’t you,” Sean murmured. His fingers stroked the bare skin of Elijah’s thigh while his mouth pressed hard against the aroused flesh beneath Elijah’s jeans. He nibbled gently, teasing with his teeth… then, once again pressed his open mouth hard against the very tip of Elijah’s erection and exhaled hot air against his jeans.

“Oh, christ,” Elijah moaned. His fingers clenched in Sean’s hair then loosened, then clenched again, his head tilting back further and further. “Dammit, Sean!”

The snap to Elijah’s jeans popped beneath Sean’s fingers… but he had other ideas for the zipper. He grabbed it in his teeth and pulled, while his fingers clawed at the smooth skin of Elijah’s inner thigh.

“Oh my god!” Elijah half-moaned, half-laughed. “You pulled my zipper down with your TEETH??” He could hear Sean giggling too, but his giggles were sending even more hot air against Elijah’s already aching cock, and he hissed through his teeth as he felt his erection throb again.

He felt Sean’s fingers finally grasp the waistband of his jeans and pull them down, bringing his boxers down with them. “About damned time!” he muttered.

“Now don’t go gettin’ cranky,” Sean told him, laughing. “It was YOUR idea to wear these damned jeans.” He yanked the offending garment past Elijah’s ankles and tossed it to the floor.

“And I was supposed to know that you’d be dreaming about them?” Elijah teased, pulling his tshirt off and tossing it toward Sean’s head.

“I’d be willing to bet I wasn’t the only one dreaming about them,” Sean told him, batting the shirt gracefully aside, and lying back down between Elijah’s legs.

Just looking at the smooth, pale skin of Elijah’s inner thighs pulled a soft moan from Sean’s throat.

He gently nudged Elijah’s legs apart, and began to slowly kiss and lick his way up. His eyes slowly closed, shutting out everything except the taste and feel of Elijah’s body. His tongue moved higher and higher.. leaving a wet trail to the top of Elijah’s thigh.

“Oh, god.” Elijah moaned quietly. “God, don’t stop. Don’t… oh. God.. don’t… lick.. yes.. lick, lick there. Ohhhh!”

Sean’s tongue skated across Elijah’s tattoo, then wove a zig-zag pattern up his belly, and straight up his breast bone, stopping only to moistly caress each rose-colored nipple. His own erection was rigid and pulsing, his breath emerging in gasps. He leaned over his young lover and kissed him as hard as he could, nudging his mouth open… tasting his tongue.

“Tell me what you want,” Sean moaned against Elijah’s lips. “Tell me what you want, Elijah. I want it to be so good for you, baby.”

“Just…” Elijah gasped, “… want… you!” His arms wound around Sean’s neck and tightened, crushing their open mouths together again, their tongues seeking and finding the silky touch each of them craved. For long moments they stayed this way. Each drowning in the sensation of the other’s kisses. Each reaching with his body for the body of the other. Rocking in unconscious time with a rhythmic swaying motion that moved them closer and closer to the final moment of ecstasy.

Sean was lost in sensation. Each motion of his hips wrung an incoherent cry from his throat. Elijah’s breath rasped, fast and hard against his ear. His body bucked and arched beneath Sean’s, and in seconds Sean groaned in blissful agony and came, feeling his lover stiffen in release seconds later.

The skin against his face was soft and damp and Sean licked the sweat from the hollow of Elijah’s throat. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and pressed his hand to Elijah’s breast to feel his heartbeat, too. The lifepulse beneath his fingers seemed to beat in perfect time with his own, and he fought back an almost irresistible need to weep.

“God, Lij”, he whispered. “I hope that’s what you wanted because I couldn’t have stopped if I’d gotten a presidential order.”

Elijah laughed softly. “I wanted what you gave me. And if you’d stopped I think I would have killed you… presidential order or no.”

Sean’s arms crept under and around Elijah’s body. He snuggled against him with his full weight. “I know I’m too heavy, but I can’t let go yet.”

“You’re fine where you are,” Elijah told him, his fingers dancing up and down Sean’s spine. “And I have my holy jeans to thank for this?”’

“Mmmm… yeah,” Sean murmured. “Well… no. It’s not like I needed to see your holy jeans before I wanted to make love to you.” He lifted his head and smiled. “But they sure didn’t hurt any.” He slid slowly off Elijah’s body and propped his head against his elbow, looking into Elijah's eyes. “The one true jeans of holiness.”

Elijah intoned. “They art pious.”

“Darn near divine,” Sean nodded, mugging.

Elijah placed his palm over his heart. “They art righteous, brothah!!”

“Angelic, even, mah brothah!” Sean responded.

They both snickered and Sean bent to kiss him gently.

“Hey, I saw ‘Toy Soldiers’,” Elijah told him, leaning over the side of the bed to snag his tshirt.

“And?” Sean asked, laughing softly as Elijah swiped his belly and chest with it.

“The jeans you wore in that movie had holes in the knees, dude!! And, my god, that shirt you were almost wearing? You were pretty sexed up in that flick, buddy-o-mine.”

Sean nodded. “And your point is….”

Elijah flopped onto his back and threw his tshirt toward the bathroom. “My point, Seanie, is that you show skin, too, when you wanna look hot.”

Sean shrugged. “I’d forgotten all about those jeans.”

“Have you forgotten about the 6-pack picture?”

“My god… talk about ancient history! Ally saw that picture not long ago and asked me what the funny bumps on my stomach were.”

Elijah snickered, rolling out of bed and to his feet. “OK, lover. You shagged… now you pay. I want a shower and then I want food...” He turned and pointed at Sean, “... which you’re paying for! And then…”

“Yeah?” Sean drawled, jumping out of bed and sweeping Elijah into his arms. “And then??” He nuzzled Elijah’s neck, growling.

Elijah laughed and tightened his arms around Sean’s neck. “Well, guess that’s up to you. But just so you know… I only brought one pair of jeans.”

Sean looked into his eyes and smiled. “You take your shower. I’ll call room service.” He released Elijah and bent to pick the jeans up from the floor. “Here!” he called, “Don’t want you to forget these.”

Elijah snagged the jeans with one hand and walked into the bathroom. Sean watched him go, then began singing softly as he studied the room service menu:

 _When I look in your eyes, I go crazy  
Fever’s high with the lights down low  
take me over the edge  
Make me lose control_


End file.
